This research study is being done to find out how well CI-980, a new investigational anti-cancer drug, works to make these tumors get smaller. To examine how well malignant gliomas respond to the drug, we will evaluate the duration of disease free progression and survival as well as the side effects of CI-980 when given continuously by vein for 72 hours every 3 weeks for 4 courses (12 weeks) in adult patients with a newly diagnosed malignant glioma.